dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Message From the Future The Incursion of Goku Black!
からのメッセージ ゴクウブラック ! |Rōmaji title = Mirai kara no messēji Gokū Burakku shūrai! |Literal title = A Message From the Future — Goku Black Invades! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 49 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = Hope!! Once Again *"Future" Trunks' Past |Airdate = June 26, 2016 |English Airdate = February 3, 2018 |Previous = Hope!! Redux Awaken in the Present, Trunks |Next = Goku vs. Black! A Closed-Off Road to the Future! }} からのメッセージ ゴクウブラック !|Mirai kara no messēji - Gokū Burakku shūrai!|lit. "A Message From the Future — Goku Black Invades!"}} is the forty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on June 26, 2016. Its original American airdate was February 3, 2018. Summary Future Trunks, angry, has attacked Goku, thinking he is Black. However, a slap on the head from Bulma caused him to regain his composure. Future Trunks is surprised to see Goku alive, as he had died in the Cell Games and was revived long after Future Trunks returned to his alternate timeline. Future Trunks apologized to Goku for attacking him. Bulma asks Future Trunks what is going on, and Future Trunks kneels in front of Bulma, relieved he made it to the past successfully, then greets Vegeta. Beerus approaches the younger Trunks, confirming his name is also Trunks, and realizing that someone has been messing with time. Pilaf and the gang deduce that there is some kind of scandal going on, as Bulma silences them, saying that she and Vegeta are the parents of both of them as they are one in the same. Future Trunks and Trunks then exchange greetings. Future Trunks is surprised to see Mai, then picks up his sword. Bulma proudly explains the time machine is one of her inventions, while Future Trunks tells Trunks that they actually first met when Trunks was a baby. Whis is surprised that humans are capable of creating time machines, but says that traveling through time is a serious crime. In the alternate timeline, Goku Black is searching for Future Trunks' ki, but is frustrated that he completely disappeared, creating more havoc on the Earth. The ring of time he is wearing starts to react. In the present timeline, Whis explains the reason why time travel is prohibited, even among the gods. Future Trunks is surprised to learn that Beerus and Whis are gods. Beerus comments that destroying them might be the way to go, but Bulma explains to him that the person who created the time machine was not her, but another her, to which Beerus says that that makes no diffrence. Future Trunks begs Whis, thinking he is a god, however he points to Beerus. Future Trunks learns that Beerus is the God of Destruction, but says that Whis looks more like a god, which frustrates Beerus. Goku asks for Beerus to let this slide, and Beerus says he will if he is fed something that he has never eaten before. Bulma gives Beerus and Whis some fish sausage, and they agree to let it slide. Bulma then gives some to the rest of the gang. Krillin and Piccolo, after harvesting all of the lettuce, are resting and reminiscing about Krillin's time training with Master Roshi. Chi-Chi and Goten appear, telling Krillin and Piccolo that Future Trunks' time machine has appeared. Krillin and Piccolo wonder if something bad happened in the future again, and they fly to Capsule Corporation. Goten tries to follow them, but Chi-Chi stops him, telling him he has to study. At Capsule Corp, Bulma is analyzing the time machine, as Pilaf plans to use the time machine to pick up some money he dropped a long time ago. Bulma slaps his hand away from the controls, then tells him that that the time machine has no fuel, realizing that even Future Trunks cannot return to his own time. Bulma is flustered by how her future counterpart thinks, as she finds a notebook in the time machine. Vegeta and Goku ask if Majin Buu appeared in the future. Future Trunks explains that Future Dabura and Future Babidi did appear, but with instructions from Future Shin, he was able to kill both of them, preventing Majin Buu's resurrection. He then explains his reason behind suddenly attacking Goku, as he believed he failed to travel through time and thought Goku was Goku Black, who introduced himself as Goku. Future Trunks calls him Goku Black because he wears black clothes. Vegeta and Goku are shocked at this. The day Goku Black appeared, he said he would "annihilate the Earthlings for the sake of justice", then proceeding to cause worldwide destruction, having already destroyed a number of planets and their inhabitants. Bulma is surprised to learn her future counterpart was killed, and Vegeta berates Trunks, as a proud Saiyan, turning his back on Goku Black and running to the past. Bulma then interrupts him, saying there is a message in the notebook written by Future Bulma, explaining the theories and concepts behind the time machine. Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku resolve to go to the future and defeat Goku Black, which Future Trunks is happy about. Goku asks Future Trunks to spar with him, wanting to know where he stands against Goku Black. They both proceed to transform to Super Saiyan 2. Their powerful energy causes shockwaves around the surrounding areas, including a huge wind which flusters the humans in West City. Bulma uses her technology to create a large, invisible force field around Future Trunks and Goku, saying they can go all-out without causing any damage to anything. Future Trunks attacks Goku, who says Future Trunks is amazingly strong, however Future Trunks replies that he is nowhere near as strong as Goku Black, who powered up every time they fought. Goku says he will also do that, and Future Trunks is surprised to see Goku transform into Super Saiyan 3. Future Trunks says he will use his max power, and attacks Goku with his sword, causing the force field to be destroyed. Future Trunks is shocked to see Goku block his sword with his fingers, despite him using his full power. Goku knocks Future Trunks back, and knocks him down to the ground, defeating him. Goku is surprised to know that Future Trunks has gotten that much stronger all by himself, even though Goku Black is said to be stronger than him. Goku is then excited about how strong Goku Black is. Krillin and Piccolo arrive and greet Future Trunks, until a thunderstorm suddenly appears. A portal is opened, and Goku Black arrives, which surprises Future Trunks. Goku and Goku Black officially meet. Major Events *Future Trunks explains to the others the events that had happened in his Timeline. *Goku spars with Future Trunks to see how Goku Black's power stacks up to his own. *Goku Black arrives in the present after following Future Trunks using the Time Ring. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Dabura (Flashback) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Goku Black (Flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Capsule Corporation *Earth (Alternate timeline) **West City ***Capsule Corporation Objects *Time Machine *Time Ring *Battle Armor *Future Trunks' sword *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Differences from the manga *In the anime, Bulma finds notes from inside the Time Machine from her future self about the machine and the requirements needed to fuel it. In the manga, Future Trunks simply tells Bulma what type of fuel is required. *In the manga, Future Trunks is shown to match Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle and is only defeated when Goku briefly uses Super Saiyan God. In the anime, Future Trunks is not able to match Super Saiyan 3 Goku and is defeated in one blow by the from. *Goku Black never follows Future Trunks to the present timeline unlike in the anime. *The flashback sequence shown of when Future Trunks fought Dabura is much shorter when compared to the manga where Shin and Kibito also made an appearance. Trivia *Future Mai, Future Bulma and Future Shin were all mentioned, but do not appear. *Whis forbids using time machines for changing history, as it may cause distortions, however this is not true in Cell and Future Trunks' timelines, as it creates alternate timelines (hence why Future Goku didn't come back to life in said timelines). *This is the first time Future Trunks and Trunks meet, besides The Cell Game when Trunks was a baby. *When Future Trunks was a Super Saiyan against Future Dabura. His Super Saiyan hairstyle resemble his original since he has two bangs in the front. *When Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 2 during his spar with Trunks, his hair is that of his regular Super Saiyan form. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 49 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 49 (BDS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super